In recent office rooms and the like, there is increasing need to store a rapidly increasing number of cords, such as electric cords of electric office appliances and telephone wires, in order not to obstruct usual office work and to arrange them in harmony with the interior appearance of the room. For this purpose, movable partition walls which have wiring spaces in the inside are being developed. A movable partition wall is usually placed near an individual desk to store cords in its inside, so that it is possible to minimize the number of cords placed on the floor or wall.
Among known movable partition walls, for example as shown in FIG. 11, there is one having a wiring space 4 in the inside defined by a structural frame body 2 having side end surfaces 1a and panels 3 which are removably attached to the front and rear panel mounting surfaces 2a of the structural frame body 2, with wiring holes 6 formed in the center of the side frame components 21 which form the side end surfaces 1a of the structural frame body 2 so as to communicate the side end surfaces 1a and the wiring space 4. In this known type, wiring holes 7 are formed in the center of a lower frame component 23 which forms the lower end surface 1c of the structural frame body 2 so as to communicate the lower end surface 1c and the wiring space 4, and wiring holes 8 are also formed in the center of a middle frame component 24 which is horizontally provided in the wiring space 4 to connect the right and left side frame components 21 and partition the wiring space 4 so as to communicate the upper and lower wiring spaces 4. In this type of movable partition walls, it is possible to arrange cords 5 for proper wiring by removing the panel 3 from the panel mounting surface 2a and putting the cords 5 in the wiring spaces 4 through the wiring holes 6, 7 and 8.
In the conventional type of movable partition wall, there is a problem that wiring work is complicated. In particular, the cord 5 has to be put into the wiring hole 6 from its tip in wiring work, and such work is complicated because the tip is usually connected to a connecting component such as a plug which is wider than the diameter of the cord 5. And the diameter of the wiring hole 6 must not only be excessively large to permit the connecting component to pass through, but also be further enlarged when several cords 5 are to be provided. Furthermore, since wiring work requires the cord 5 to be once removed from the appliance to which it is connected, it is not possible to keep connection of a communication cord and the like which must always keep connection. The same is true with the wiring holes 7 and 8.